


Wants (Formerly The Writer Tries)

by Pixel_Runner



Series: Reject Pile [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, PMS, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Reproductive Cycle, Will Write For Comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Runner/pseuds/Pixel_Runner
Summary: Not exactly part of the series, but it ties in there some how.  Just ignore the continuity errors and think that this happened somewhere in the background at some point early in Layers





	Wants (Formerly The Writer Tries)

Tullk liked being in bed while the merry little threesome slept.  Kraglin was right, they never actually fucked in Amelia’s bed. He was currently using this to his advantage.  If she was sleeping in this room, he just wandered in like he was invited and so far, she hadn’t kicked him out. 

 

It had been a while now since the moult.  He had noticed that she was generally here four nights out of ten.  If she was going to bed before the other two, she always tucked into her own room.  The boys would generally come find her when they were done with whatever they were working on, but that was later.  She had been careful to not go wandering the ship alone since the night she got lost.  Tullk had been careful to make sure he was always an available guide.  

 

She kept her hours as regular as possible.  That meant that if he joined her for supper, he could stick around for five hours and when she would either tuck in to her bed or The Boss would interrupt and take her to his.  Alternately, when Kraglin was able to, he would join them both for supper and the Doc would go off with him.  Tullk thought this was totally fair.  He absolutely deferred to the Captain and the first mate.  It wasn’t poaching, if he only took some of her time when they were too busy for her.

 

What he did find frustrating was that the Doc wouldn’t bloody well ASK for sex when she needed it.  And the boys hadn’t figured out her cues.  She had tried to track down the Captain, her body dripping and her smell screaming to any one who could pay attention that she needed him between her legs NOW and he wouldn't get the hint that the only time she actually came onto the bridge was when she was looking for a few moments of his attention.

 

Tullk just ignored it.

 

Brahl was less tactful and had caught up with her in the hallway afterwards to respectfully offer his assistance.

 

The Doc had declined, but she had been so ashamed she had not come back to the bridge since.

 

Fuck.  Like there was anyone on the crew that didn't sometimes go looking for a little help.  Besides, Winch.  There wasn't anyone on the crew who was physically compatible with him.

 

Ship days were longer than Terran days and it was getting to the point where she was going to start being interested again.  Tullk had a couple of options here.  The instant gratification one…. or the one that fit in with his long terms plans.

 

He called the bridge and asked for a moment of the Captain’s time, when it was convenient. 

 

——

 

“You what?” Yondu frowned, his implant lightly up a little.

 

“That’s the problem, Boss, it isn’t just me.  You might be happy having sniffers on board when you are trying to track down parasites and contraband, but the side effect of that is, we can all tell when the Doc gets to wanting.  And we can all tell when you just ignore it.”

 

“Girl has never-“

 

“Asked.  I know.  Believe me, I know.  But I’m telling you, she gets an surge in her hormones, she tries to spend extra time with you and when you and Kraglin are too busy, she spends the afternoon shaking hands with herself.  You didn’t open up the shower in her room, so clean up has to happen some place public.  You have no idea how distracting that is for everyone.”

 

Yondu considered this.  “There isn’t a shower in her room.”

 

“Really, Boss?  That’s what you are going to take away from what I just said?” Tullk sighed.  “There was.  There were two sets of bunks, three high for the six doctors that were originally on this ship before you got here.  They had their own private bathroom.  Then there was an outbreak that killed four of them, and the other two closed up the room and each took private quarters elsewhere on the ship.  More to the point, what are you going to do about the medic we have?”

 

“Yur sayin’ this is a regular thing?”

 

“Yes, Boss, her birth control helps hide everything, but she has two Standard Days where her body cramps and she hurts.  That would be, what? three days on Terra? If you have time for her, you are pretty good at picking up on that one.  You rub her feet and her back and generally make her feel better.  She’s pretty good at finding your room for that. The next day is what I would call hormonally neutral.  Then either late in the following day or the day after that…  Look, Terran’s don’t go into heat, but … let’s just say she would be much more responsive to any interest you can pay her.  She's like that for four days.  And I can tell they you generally fuck her at some point in that stretch, but she wants all the time.  Kraglin does OK.  But she doesn’t actually say she is ready to go again a couple of hours after he’s finished.  That’s when she spends a lot of time taking care of it herself.  Then there are about ten or eleven days where she could if you ask, but isn’t as distracted.  Then one day where she is moody and unhappy-”

 

“I noticed that one.”

 

“Yeah, then another normal day before it all starts again.”

 

“I don’t believe you.  She were here for months before she ever wanted to.”

 

“Yeah.  For months after being beaten and raped and having a pregnancy end to mess with her hormones regardless of all the fear and pain. But that was a Terran year ago.”

 

Yondu considered this.  “And what exactly are you suggesting?”

 

——

 

Amelia was preparing a data packet to send back to Xandar with her current module of the medic program she was working on when Yondu came into the med bay and looked at her.

 

“How you feeling?”

 

“I’m OK.  My back hurts and I’m tired but I need to get this project finished up and sent off.”

 

“I need some of Winch’s boys to open the back wall of your room to check the plumbing.  Think you could handle spending the next few days back sleeping in my room again?”

 

“Throw in a couple of back rubs and you got a deal.” she joked.

 

Yondu gave her a funny look but didn’t say anything.

 

“What?”

 

“I need to talk biologicals with you and I don’t want you getting upset.”

 

“Yondu, I’m the medic.  Biologicals don’t upset me.”

 

“How often you masturbate?”

 

Amelia choked.  

 

“You said you weren’t gonna be upset.”

 

“I’m not upset… just surprised.  Um…. not everyday.”

 

“But, somedays more than once?”

 

“Uh..yeah… sure?  I mean, you and Kraglin are busy running the ship and you can’t always-“

 

Yondu groaned and started swearing.

 

Amelia was quiet for a moment.  “Why is this a problem?  You encouraged me to.”

 

“Cuz some of the crew can tell and they don’t like that I ain’t either helping or sharing.”

 

Amelia looked sick.  “I don’t want you passing me around.  I will stop.”

 

“I would never do that.  Besides, it ain’t the jerkin’ off that’s the problem, it’s that I’m - me and Kraglin - are ignoring you so you have to.”

 

Amelia considered this.  “That is some serious double standard bull shit right there.  I know what Ravagers do in the showers.”

 

“Look, all I’m asking for is that you at least give us the chance to help before you…”

 

“Take matters into my own hands?”

 

Yondu looked uncomfortable. “Yeah.”

 

“Fine.  I’ll … send a messages asking for help with the historical medical records or something because I am not walking onto the bridge and demanding sex.”

 

Yondu coughed.  “I wouldn’t have a problem with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't going to be part of the series, but I realized I have started referencing the bathroom thing, so... this is where that came from.
> 
> Just say hi to let me know you read it.


End file.
